Víla u vodopádu
by TheHappyKitty
Summary: V lese se občas dají naleznou úžasné věci. Gaara ale objeví tu nejúžasnější. Gaara X Hinata One-shot
_Pro Klárku c:_

 **(Note for English readers underlined at the bottom!)**

Čas je velmi abstraktní věc. Plyne kolem nás, neviditelný, ale všechny nás afektuje, od nejmenšího dítěte až po nejstaršího prarodiče.

Čas je něco, co tu vždy bylo, je a bude. Lidé se snaží představit svět bez času, ale to je nemožné.

Čas nás tvaruje, formuje nás v to, co jsme. I za krátkou dobu se dokáže člověk tolik změnit.

 _Ale ne já. Já vždy budu stejná. Vždy budu jen ta stydlivá holka v pozadí, které si nikdo nevšimne._ Hinata si povzdechla a vzhlédla na noční oblohu. _Asi bych se mohla změnit, ale nevím jak. To mám jen vše zapomenout a zahodit, kdo jsem teď? A i tak, v co se mám změnit? Nedokážu si představit být někým jiným._

Po milionkráté ten den si povzdechla. Sklopila zrak od hvězd a místo toho oči zavřela a poslouchala šum blízkého vodopádu. Sem šla vždy, když ji něco obtěžovalo a ona chtěla být samotná a přemýšlet.

Před třemi roky by řekla, že jediná věc, co v životě chce, je aby si jí otec povšiml a aby byl na ní pyšný. Nechtěla nic víc, než být dcera, na kterou její rodina bude hrdá.

Teprve dnes si uvědomila, že to byla lež. To teď vše měla. Její otec se konečně smířil s tím, že Hinata byla velmi milosrdná a nebyla ninja, který by dobře bojoval. Akceptoval to, že se místo toho stala doktorem.

Ale toto pořád pro ní nebylo dost. Cítila se chamtivá, ale teprve dnes, když její srdce bylo roztřeštěno, si to uvědomila.

Její dlouhodobá láska, Naruto, požádal jeho přítelkyni Sakuru o ruku. Dalo se to čekat. Už od začátku byli na stejném týmu a společně prožili horší věci, než si Hinata mohla představit. Všichni byli šťastní, když zjistili, že konečně spolu začali chodit. Všichni až na Hinatu.

Nevěděla, jak dlouho Naruta už milovala. Jak byla stará, když jí zachránil od kluků, kteří ji šikanovali? Už si nedokázala vzpomenout.

Její láska byla něco, co ji konstantě pronásledovalo, něco, co vždy bylo části jejího života.

Začala cítit hořkou bolest v krku a něco mokrého začalo prosakovat jejími zavřenými víčky.

Ne.

Nebude břečet. Slíbila si, že nebude břečet. Naruto nebrečel, že ne? To je ta věc, co milovala. Jak všechno bral s úsměvem, jak optimistický vždy byl...

Nepřemýšelj o něm! Hinata si vzala dlouhý dech a otevřela oči. Před tím, než si uvědomila, co dělá, tak už si sundavala její mikinu.

Postupně si začala sundavat vše oblečení než stála úplně nahá. Pár kroků ji donesla ke kraji malého jezírka pod vodopádem.

Poté udělala něco, co už dlouho nedělala. Přenesla chakru do jejích chodidel a vstoupila na vodní hladinu.

Jistě kráčela doprostřed vodní plochy. Ze šumu vodopádu teď už byl řev. Když se zastavila, Hinatino tělo už automaticky zaujalo známou pozici.

Od té doby, co se rozhodla stát doktorem, tohle necvičila, ale tato pózá pořád pro ni byla povědomá a skoro o ni nemusela přemýšlet.

Pomalu, její ruka se začala hýbat, poté noha a než to věděla, točila se, skákala a pohybovala jako kdyby cvičila jen včera.

Cítila, že ji něco vlhkého teklo po tváři a ona to nechala být. To, jak se pohybovala, její slzy, všechen smutek, toto vše se najednou stalo částí jejího tance po vodní hladině.

Gaara si povzdechnul. Zase nemohl spát. Jen dnes dorazil do Konohy, vesnice skryté v listech, na diplomatické misi aby obnovil vztahy s jeho vlastní vesnici. Jako Kazekage od něj všichni budou zítra čekat, že bude svěží a že bude výborně jednat s místním Hokage.

Bohužel, dnes se insomnia rozhodla, že ho znovu navštíví. Bylo to něco, co mu zůstalo z jeho dnů jako Jinchuryki, kdy nemohl spát, protože by poté dal démonu Shukaku šanci převzít jeho tělo a napadnout vesnici.

I když Shukaku teď už byl odstraněn, pořád nemohl usnout. Se vzduchem vstal z postele a smířil se s tím, že dneska spát nebude. Rychle na sebe hodil teplé oblečení a použil okno aby unikl svému pokoji.

Normálně by si našel střechu, na které by mohl pozorovat hvězdy. Ale nebyl doma v poušti, kde hvězdy byly tak blízko. Ne, místo toho se rozhodl využít toho, že je v Konoze.

Jen po pár minutách cesty po střechách spící vesnice stál na jejím okraji, kde začínal hustý les. Seskočil dolu ze zdi a vydal se na procházku mezi stromy.

Jak chodil, tak přemýšlel. I po dlouhé době ho pronásledoval nespánek. Shukaku byl pořád část jeho života. Znamenalo to, že navždy bude obludou? Je všechna jeho tvrdá práce na nic?

Čas měl měnit lidi. Proč ne jeho? Bylo to protože byl pořád jen bestie a ne člověk? Někdo, kdo nikdy nebude lidský? Někdo, kdo se nikdy nezmění?

Jeho myšlenky byly přerušeny, když přišel k překrásné mýtině. Na jedné straně byl vodopád, který plnil jezero. Jezero pokrývalo skoro celou mýtinu a na jedné straně odtékala voda potokem.

Na jezeře spatřil siluetu. Byl to člověk?

V tu chvíli se mrak, který zakrýval měsíc pohnul a ukázal Gaarovi něco, co ho kompletně paralyzovalo.

Na hladině tančila dívka. První věc, co si Gaara všimnul, bylo, že byla úplně nahá. Jak se pohybovala pro vodě, její do modra černé dlouhé vlasy za ní vlály. Její obličej byl mokrý od vodopádu a ještě něčeho... slzy?

Gaara se nemohl pohnout, jen pozorovat tu nádhernou bytost. Nemohl ji jinak popsat, byla tak krásná, tak elegantní, že nemohla být lidská. Jediné slovo, kterým ji mohl Gaara v tu chvíli mohl popsat bylo 'víla'.

Hinata nevěděla, jak dlouho tančila, ale po čase začala zpomalovat, dokud úplně nestála. Dlouho se nadechla a ještě jednou si prohlídla její speciální místo. Stromy kolem mýtiny se něžně pohybovaly ve větru, vodopád neúprosně bil do jezírka, postava stála u lesa...

Počkat, postava?! Hinatiny oči se zafixovaly na neznámou osobu a začala cítit paniku. Její veškerá pozornost byla ma vetřelci a tak si nevšimla toho, že přestala posílat chakru do svých chodidel. Do vody se propadla s rychlým křikem než jí pohltila hladina.

Jakmile Gaara viděl, jak se neznámá dívka propadla ani se nezamyslel před tím, než za ní do vody skočil. Trochu mu vadilo, že bude mokrý, ale jeho písek by pod vodou nebyl efektivní a on chtěl slečně pomoci.

Rychle ji pod hladinou našel, jak kopala a drápala se k hladině. Popadl ji za ruku a ihned je oba tahal ke břehu. Hned jak Hinata viděla, co dělá, tak mu začala pomáhat. Za chvilku se oba hodili na břeh, studení a promočení.

"D-děkuji," Hinata promluvila jako první. Oba leželi na mokré trávě, snažit se obnovit ztracený kyslík rychlými dechy.

"Není zač. Proč si ale tancovala na vodě?" Gaara tázal.

I v ledové teplotě, Hinata zrudla. "J-já jsem se jenom cítila smutná a-a t-tohle vždycky pomáhá," odpověděla pravdivě.

"Proč si byla smutná?"

"T-to není důležité. Jak se jmenuješ?"

"Gaara."

Hinata ztuhla. "J-jako Kazekage?" V okamžiku vyletěla nahoru do stoje. Rudé vlasy, zelené oči, tetování s japonským symbolem pro lásku... To byl on!

Rychle se skloňila v pokloně. "O-omlouvám se pane-"

"Ne, žádný 'pane'. Jsem Gaara. Nemusíš se ke mě chovat tak formálně a klidně si zase lehni."

Hinata si nervózně sedla. Její nejistota nebyla jen kvůli tomu, že to byl Kazekage. Poprvé Gaaru viděla, když zabil ninji ve zkouškách jen pro zábavu.

Připoměla si, že toto nebyl ten stejný Gaara. Toto byl úplně změněný člověk. Vždyť byl Narutův kamarád a pomohl Konoze už několikrát.

"Jak se jmenuješ ty?" Gaarova otázka ji vyrušila z myšlenech.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga."

Gaara se zamračil. "Hinata, Hinata... Kde jsem to jméno už slyšel?"

"Um... Zúčastnila jsem se Chuuninských zkoušek ten rok, co jste napadli Konohu."

Gaara se na ni otočil s nevěřícími očima. "Ta stydlivá holčička kterou skoro zabil její bratranec?"

Hinata s sebou jasně ucukla když slyšela jeho slova. "Ano, ta."

Gaara ihned zjistil svou chybu a otevřel pusu aby se omluvil, když si něco uvědomil, zrudnul a otočil se pryč.

Hinata si tohoto všimla. "Je něco špatně?"

"Uhh... Pořád jseš nahá..."

Hinatin obličej zbarvila barva černvenější než Gaarovi vlasy a rychle odběhla hledat své oblečení. Ihned, jak je pevně držela, tak zalezla za nějaké keře aby se oblékla.

Jak na ni Gaara čekal, tak se nemohl neusmívat. Dneska se mu přece stalo něco neuvěřitelného.

Spatřil doopravdickou vílu.

Konec!

 **Konečně! Tohle trvalo tak dlouho napsat, ale jsem na to tak pyšná! Tohle je poprvé, co píšu fanfiction česky a je to poprvé, co píšu něco pro Naruto. Jaký to bylo? Dobrý, špatný, výborný, hrozný? Gaara a Hinata mi přijde jako výborné párování i když vím, že se to nikdy nestane. Nemám nic proti Naruto X Hinata (to je taky super), ale tohle je prostě pro mě zajímavá věc na psaní.**

 **Tenhle příběh byl psán pro moji kamarádku Klárku, která si chtěla přečíst mé příběhy, ale neumí dobře anglicky. :p Děkuji moc za přečtení!**

 **ENGLISH A/N: Alright, for any of my English followers who saw this and went 'wtf', I have explanations! (Though I will be surprised if you even find this note. Since you're reading this, congrats!) Actually, English is my second language. This is my mother tongue, Czech. It's a really had language whose grammar I hate with a passion, so I don't use it to write. However, I wrote this story for a friend of mine that wanted to read my stories but doesn't know English very well. Don't worry, I'll write more chapters for Him and Her and the Lost Puppy as soon as possible! Until then, bye! :D**


End file.
